jardiafandomcom-20200213-history
House Yarbusk
"Wealth of the Sea." ''-House Motto'' House Yarbusk is mostly located in the Yarbusk Isle, located off the mainland in the southern region of Jardia. The house has a very rich history. It is currently led by Amuacles II Yarbusk. House Symbol The symbol of House Yarbusk portrays a serpent with a spear-headed tongue; it can be seen on standards or as flags in various places in the southern region of Jardia. History and DJ will write this up to the first triumvirate Prominent Members Amuacles I Yarbusk Amuacles I had many years of public life, serving 24 of those years as a Jardeka of the Athenian Imperial period. Throughout his long and distinguished life, he was known for creating many renowned, potent poisons, being seen in his quarters constantly working with ingredients and testing on people. A particular poison, Merlot, was renowned throughout Jardia as a great way to deal silently with any organism that a nobleman wished to deal with. He often enjoyed experimenting on people, poison-oriented or not. On occasion he amputated victim's legs and neutered them. The screams from his prison were as frequent as a rooster's song in the morning. He died an old man at 82, his immune system far too weak to combat a poison he absorbed through his skin. He perished after one of the longest periods of service within the Empire to date. His son, Amuacles II, became head in his absence. Amuacles II Yarbusk Amuacles II Yarbusk, son of Amuacles I, is the current head of House Yarbusk and is also one of the of Jardekahs of Jardia. In Amuacles II's childhood, he was often given doses of his father's poisons to build up a tolerance to them. His immune system was strengthened to a great degree, which allowed him to observe his father's work safely. Amuacles II ascended to the head of Yarbusk on the second year of the second Triumvirate. He quickly adopted his father's interests in poison and resumed his father's work, instead testing on prisoners to ensure safety. His father's work progressed and found more toxic solutions to add to his collection. His entourage of lethal poisons stayed with him in case he wanted to give a noble who crossed him a final drink of the ages. He also shared the love of experimenting on humans with his father, except he was more interested in the poisoning of his subjects rather than the amputation. He tested poisons which were quick and lethal, or slow and agonizing. The groans outshined the screams of his father's reign. Landholdings Yarbusk mainly resides in the Yarbusk Isles, east of the mainland in the southern region of Jardia. Since the head of Yarbusk is a Jardekah, they oversee the other territories in the southern region, but do not own them. Amuacveli Culture Yarbusk is a society of traders, merchants and research. They often have a bigger navy than they do an army, due to the lack of need for a land force, being on an island alone. Yarbusk trading ships have gone all over Jardia and evidence of their trading have been seen in imports of poison ingredients and foods, and the exports of Merlot to the people through the underground market. Otherwise, the more honest trade involves luxury goods produced on the island and imports of raw materials for the creation of said luxury goods. Military Most Yarbusk men are trained to fight in their youth on both sea and land in defense of the island, but most are allocated to the seas to prevent an invading force in the first place. The navy has put down a strong defensive barrier and are expert seafarers, an untouchable island surrounded by warships. The training is extremely strict, and most petty crimes to a civilian are severe to that of a soldier. Punishments can include execution or castration. However, the soldier is tried and has the chance to prove his innocence in a last ditch effort to save himself. The navy also encounters a fair share of piracy due to Yarbusk being the trade center of the south. Most of their battles are done sinking pirate ships and ransoming the pirates into slavery on the Yarbusk mainland. Community The people of Yarbusk are inclusive and thrifty. They often find the best ways to make money and find ways to get great trades. Peoples from all around Jardia flow into Yarbusk to explore the lucrative markets. However, this of course leads to an underbelly of corruption and embezzling, as every man of Yarbusk tries to collect their coin. Nobody meets any discrimination, it is just those who can earn their way to the top who will be able to make friends. Religion Attire Relations House Khaldun Yarbusk is no friend of the Khalduns. They consider them lower due to no noble heritage and consider all of them lowborn with no true ties to nobility, but otherwise they have no major issues. House Akhiban Due to a Yarbusk connection to the similar situation with Akhiban, being secluded on an island and such, Yarbusk has come to admire their lifestyle and praise the strong unity of the islands. They seem to be the go-to ally of Yarbusk if an ally is needed. House Zaqhrum-Dashi Yarbusk greatly respects the prestige that comes with the name Zaqhrum Dashi, and are inspired by their long and rich history. They wish to stay on good terms with the house. House Cylvannath Being a former imperial house comes with great prestige. Yarbusk respects any people of noble birth, and therefore respects the Cylvannaths. Otherwise, they are indifferent. House Raoxsa House Raoxsa is fairly respected by the people of Yarbusk. They recognize the claims and conquests that Raoxsa has acquired fully, but they desire mutual respect, and do not want to seek an alliance. House Aul'Sakhra They have no big opinion on Aul'Sakhra, due to them being more recently beginning, but they are quick to acknowledge their leadership and are fine with being compatriots in the Triumvirate.